Ototoxicity is defined as damage to the structures of the ear, such as the cochlea and vestibular system, by drugs or toxins. Ototoxicity can result in irreversible hearing loss, tinnitus, dysequilibrium, Ménière's disease, or vertigo. There are more than 200 known pharmacologic agents that are known to cause ototoxicity, many of which are commonly used to treat bacterial infections, cancer, and heart disease. Currently, other than withdrawal from ototoxic medications which may not be a viable option for some patients, there are no known treatments to prevent, reduce, or ameloriate ototoxicity.
Accordingly, compounds and methods for treating ototoxicity are needed. The present invention addresses these needs.